


Gặp lại

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Gặp lại

Ánh chiều tà nhẹ buông mình trên dòng nước, phản xạ chút sắc cam dịu của cuối ngày, trong khi làn nước vẫn hững hờ trôi thật yên ả.

Sự ngọt ngào cuối cùng rồi cũng theo dòng nước trôi đi mất, chỉ còn lại nơi này sự quạnh hiu đến nát lòng.

Tôi phóng mắt đi thật xa, nhưng trong đôi con ngươi đã mệt nhoài theo năm tháng, những gì tôi nhìn thấy rồi chỉ là một thoáng mơ hồ lấp lánh, khi ánh nắng ửng trên làn nước ấy. Tôi đưa bàn tay đã trổ đồi mồi và đầy vết nhăn nheo xoa nhẹ mí mắt, nhưng cũng không sao nhìn thấy rõ ràng hơn nữa.

À phải rồi, tôi nay đã già yếu, huyết thanh ngày xưa giờ cũng đã bào mòn theo năm tháng.

Nhưng cũng thật không cam lòng, có đôi khi tôi thấy bản thân thật kỳ lạ, rõ ràng là có đôi khi hận thứ huyết thanh ấy, nhưng lại không ngăn nổi cơn thèm khát của bản thân. Không muốn sự dài lâu mà nó đem lại, nhưng lại tha thiết sức mạnh mà nó ban cho.

Khép hàng mi, tiếng thở dài mắc nghẹn nơi cổ họng không sao thốt thành lời. Rất muốn, rất muốn nhìn thấy.. lần nữa.

Muốn thấy vòng hoa ngập tràn hương sắc, mang theo trái tim của em trên dòng nước hững hờ, muốn hít thật căng lá phổi, thứ không khí trong lành em để lại, muốn nghe tiếng em khi thì thầm, khi la hét tên tôi.

"Steve.."  
"Cap.."

Tôi vươn bàn tay mình về phía xa, cố bắt lấy, nhưng khi thu tay mình, rồi nhìn vào đó, vẫn thấy sự trống rỗng đến chết lặng, chẳng có gì trong tay..

Rất muốn.. Rất muốn nắm tay em thật chặt, khẽ ghì lấy không cho ai hay biết, thì thầm thật chậm câu đừng rời đi. Nhưng, sự thật thì tàn nhẫn, còn tim người lúc nào cũng đặt thấp hơn lý trí. Thế nên.. 

Mới có kết cục thế này đây.

Tình yêu của ta thì như người lính, trung thành đến ngày chết đi. 

Thế nên dẫu mệt nhoài theo năm tháng, vẫn không sao quên được sắc nâu trong ánh mắt, thứ sắc màu chẳng thể nào tìm thấy trong đôi mắt một ai khác. Vì em là duy nhất. Hay gam màu rực đỏ bay vút lên trời xanh, để thinh không ôm trọn lấy, luôn là hình ảnh khiến tôi nhớ hoài, nhớ mãi, nhớ đến da diết, đến não lòng mà vẫn cứ nhớ.

Đôi khi muốn gặp lại em, nhưng em ở thế giới đó, đã không là em mà tôi biết. Và em ở đó thuộc về một "tôi" khác.

Đành vụng về, ngây ngốc mà buông tay. Để hôm nay ở đây, tiễn đưa em về đất mẹ an lành, và ngước nhìn trái tim em trôi xa mãi trên làn nước đang dập dềnh trôi.

Tôi hôn vào tay mình, thành kính như con chiên ngoan đạo, để gửi phước lành này đến em.

"Tony, anh đã sống như lời em nói.." - Tôi khép mắt mình, để trời đất không chao đảo theo dòng nước mắt. - "Một cuộc đời giản đơn.."

Mà không có em, tất cả đều vô nghĩa.

Đôi tai già nua của tôi thoáng nghe thấy tiếng ai đang gọi tên mình. Tôi mở đôi mắt lèm nhèm của mình, thì nơi ánh sáng cuối cùng còn le lói, em đứng đó, mỉm cười chìa tay:

"Steve."

Tôi run rẩy vươn bàn tay già yếu, ngỡ như bản thân lại như mọi lần, chẳng thể nắm lấy bất cứ thứ gì, nhưng bàn tay em siết chặt lấy tay tôi.

"Steve.."

"Tony.." 

Tiếng chúng tôi như hoà vào nhau, tôi mỉm cười sung sướng, trong khi em vẫn thì thầm tên tôi…

Ít ra, vẫn có thể nhìn thấy em, lần nữa


End file.
